digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Adventure V:Summaries:Episodes
Fan:Digimon Adventure V * 1. It Begins! The Island of Adeventure! :While at summer camp, seven kids watch as seven mysterious Digivices appear, and as they take them they are transported to a strange "Digital World". There, they are promptly greeted by seven strange-looking creatures who call themselves Digimon and claim to be the children's chosen partners. They are soon attacked by a Tortamon, and the Digimon digivolve to defend themselves and the children. * 2. Explosive Birth, Greymon :The Digimon digivolve from Trainee to Rookie to protect their human partners from Tortamon before he cracks the cliff edge and they fall. Gomamon saves them from drowning with his fish friends. They reach a beach and find numerous phone booths, none of which are working. Agumon eats something and then they are attacked by a Shellmon. Agumon puts up a good fight but gets stood on while Tai gets wrapped up with one of Shellmon's tentacles, Agumon Digivolves to Greymon and blasts him away. * 3. Howl, Garurumon :After an ordeal between two territorial Monochromon, the kids come across a trolley car near Dragon's Eye Lake and decide to spend the night in it. After a brief confrontation, Tai gets first watch while Matt is outside playing his harmonica. Some spark from Tai's fire lands on what is revealed to be the tail tip of the lake's resident Seadramon, who drags the piece of land everyone is on to the middle of the lake to exact revenge. During the crisis, Matt ends up being crushed while he attempts to save his younger brother TK. This causes Gabumon to eventually Digivolves to Garurumon and defeat Seadramon. * 4. Blaze, Birdramon :Finding themselves lost, the kids find themselves in a Yokomon village with Sora piecing together a truth behind Agumon and Gabumon digivolving. But the piece is short-lived when Meramon, the guardian of the region goes berserk and is painfully running towards the village. The others guide the Yokomon to shelter while Biyomon gets hurt attempting to hold Meramon when he arrived. Sora's concern for Biyomon causes her to digivolve into Birdramon, defeating Meramon as the others notice a black gear leaving his body. * 5. Shock, Kabuterimon :The kids stumble upon a strange factory, where they find an Andromon caught in some machinery. After they release him, he attacks them. Izzy separate from the others and discovers strange coding, which he uses to Digivolve Tentomon to Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon then destroys the Black Gear controlling Andromon. Andromon apologizes for his actions and shows them an underground passage that will take them out of the factory. * 6. Rage, Togemon :While escaping the Numemon who attacked the group in the sewers on their way out of the factory, their leader having a crush on her, Mimi gets separated from the others and ends up in Toy Town after being attacked by a Monzaemon. There she finds the other kids acting strangely, she and Palmon finding the other Digimon locked up as they reveal the others are under a spell. When Mimi bluntly confronts Monzaemon, she ends up running for her life before the Numemon come to her aid. But they are defeated and Palmon manages to Digivolve to Togemon and destroys the Black Gear that was controlling Monzaemon. At his way of saying thanks, Monzaemon gives them a cuddle in his hearts attack. *7. Roar, Ikkakumon :Tai and Matt argue whether they should climb Infinity Mountain. But Joe, being the eldest of the group decides to make the climb with Gomamon accompanying him. While on the mountain, they sees numerous black gears and one partially entering an Unimon that attacks them. Tai and Sora come to the rescue, and Gomamon Digivolves into Ikkakumon and destroys the Black Gear that was controlling Unimon. As the trio reach the top of the mountain, they are being observed by a shadoy figure. *8. Unveiled, the Dark Envoy The kids meet the ruler of File Island, Devimon, the controller of the Black Gears. He, along with Ogremon and a possessed Leomon, attacks the kids, who manage to escape. They end up in a mysterious mansion which proves to be a hallucination created by Devimon. Devimon breaks File Island into multiple smaller islands and separates the kids on different islands. *9. Taichi and Yamato, A violent Clash Tai and Agumon land on a snow-covered island and are forced to defeat a Frigimon. After destroying the Black Gear that was controlling him, they cross over to the island where Matt and Gabumon landed. Meanwhile, Matt goes out to search for his brother against Gabumon's advice and gets hypothermia. Once the two boys meet up, they end up fighting each other until a Mojyamon attacks them. They defeat the Mojyamon and expel the Black Gear that was controlling him. *10. Koushirou and Mimi, a legend revealed Mimi and Palmon are harassed by Sukamon and Chuumon. After escaping them, they cross over to the next island, where Izzy and Tentomon landed. After they reunite, Mimi and Tentomon get lost in a labyrinth and are attacked by Centarumon. Izzy and Palmon finally find them and their Digimon battle and destroy Centarumon's Black Gear. After the battle, Leomon appears and attacks the children, but is driven back by the light of their Digivices. *11. Sora and Jou, the Dancing Ghosts After suffering an attack from Ogremon at sea, Joe and Gomamon find themselves on an island with Sora and Biyomon. They are captured by a band of Bakemon intent on eating them. Gomamon and Biyomon manage to escape and Digivolve to fight the Lord Bakemon. They eventually defeat him with help from Joe's repetitive mantra. *12. Takeru, Leomon stands tall T.K., Bokomon and Neemon end up in Primary Village, the place where all Digimon are born. There, they are confronted by the groundskeepers Elecmon and Swanmon, having mistaking them intruders until Leomon arrives as the most of the group arrive. After Leomon is defeated with the light of the Digivices, he tells the children about the prophecies of the "DigiDestined." *13. DigiDestined, all-out attack The group goes to Infinity Mountain for the final showdown with Devimon. There, Devimon absorbs many Black Gears and grows in size and power, turning the fight in his favor until Leomon sacrifices himself to destroy Devimon. However, Takeru's Digivice heals Leomon, revealing him as the boy's Digimon partner. * 14. Departure, Towards Server Continent A mysterious person called Gennai appears as a hologram after the fight with Devimon and urges the group to travel to the continent of Server in order to defeat another enemy, and tells them about objects called Crests that will allow their Digimon to Digivolve even further. They build a raft and leave File Island and are soon swallowed up by Whamon, who is still under the control of a Black Gear. After the gear is removed (from the inside), Whamon takes the kids to where their Tags, objects that the Crests are stored in, are hidden. * 15. Concert, Etemon The kids arrive in a Koromon village overrun with Pagumon, who trick the kids and kidnap Tokomon. Etemon learns of the arrival of the DigiDestined and confronts them. He uses his Dark Network to prevent the Digimon from Digivolving and then traps the group inside of a cave, where they discover their first Crest, Tai's Crest of Courage. Heartbreak Hotel - Chapter 8 Everyone is complaing when Ogremon + Leomon turn up. Agumon says they are rivals against each other and it looks like they are going to fight each other. From the top of a cliff Devimon is watching with interest. Ogremon + Leomon jump to attack but instead of attacking each other they attack the DD's mon. All but Patamon evolve and beat the 2 off for now. Devimon blows the cliff making loads of dust and noise. The kids and Mon leave the area and find a Mansion. They eat, bathe and then sleep there but Devimon arrives with Ogremon + Leomon. Agumon needs the loo and on the way back Tai sees the trio. Devimon splits them up. Tai + Agumon are left with Leomon, Ogremon and Devimon. Leomon is about to attack when Tai's digivice lights up. Ghost Town - Chapter 9 Leomon stops his attack. He explains to Tai that Devimon used his evil power to control him. Leomon sends Tai off on a small piece of land. He shouts that Tai is one of the Digidestined and they have been chosen to battle the evil. Devimon then gets Leomon back in his control. Joe and Sora are together with their Digis. Joe leads them to a church type place where they find some 'humans' or so they think they turn into Bakemon. The 2 digis are thrown into a prison where they are hungry. They trick a Bakemon and steal his food. The other Bake are gonna eat Sora and Joe and they combign into 1 large Bakemon (Lord Bakemon) The 2 digimon evolve in time to save the kids. Lord Bakemon is too strong so Joes uses a Buddist chant to slow him down while the 2 digis trash him. They then set off to find the others. A-Mazing Race - Chapter 10 Izzy and Palmon are together after Mimi leaves and Tentomon follows her. Izzy breaks another Digicode it gives him a map of the maze that the duo went in. Izzy sees trouble is on the way to where Mimi and his digi are. Centarumon fires at Mimi but Izzy arrives so Tentomon can evolve just in time. He saves Mimi and then Palmon evolves. They both get the Black Gear out of him. He tells them a small bit about the Digivices but Leomon interupts him and attacks. Izzy and Mimi then use their digivices to stop Leomon for now. They then go and look for the others. Tk and Patamon find a village (Primary Village) where all the baby Digimon are born. Some of the eggs hatch and the babies cry. A shadow is then seen behind TK The Lions Share of the Battle - Chapter 11 Patamon sees a Digimon and knocks TK out of the line of fire. Elecmon is the mon and he is annoyed and attacks again so Patamon has a go at him. TK suggests they have a tug of war. Patamon wins and Elecmon becomes friends with them. As he leaves Leomon attacks and he is now huge! He's about to take out TK when he is fired upon by Garurumon and Matt. Tai and Greymon then arrive follwed quickly by the rest of the team. Izzy shouts about the Digivices so Matt and Tai use theirs and get Leomon back. He then tells them of the legend of the Digidestined. Devimon then seemingly deletes Ogremon and says he can destroy the kids himself. An Angelic Battle - Chapter 12 Devimon absorbes loads of Black gears and becomes huge. Leomon attacks first as the Digimon evolve (minus pata) his attack does jack! The champions attacks also do nothing so Devimon procedes to cream them. He then goes after TK and Patamon. TK cries and finally Patamon evolves to Angemon. He draws power from the digivices. His attack beats Devimon but he is also deleted with Devimon after he used all his power. However Angemon goes to a digiegg. Then an old guys who introduces himself as Gennai appears in a holo-projection. He talks bout the greater evil and the Tag and Crests. All the digis that the kids saved arrive to build them a raft to get to where Gennai is. The kids then leave File Island A Whale of an Adventure - Chapter 13 The kids sail across the ocean. As they do the Digiegg of Patamon hatches to Poyomon. They are all then swollwed by Whamon. Sora sees his Black Gear so Agumon toasts it! Whamon then spouts the kids out. Whamon helps them to get to where the Tags are hidden. Drimogemon attacks so Gomamon evolves as does Palmon to take his Gear out. Poyomon finds the small chest where the Tags are *inside of a convience store* Whamon then carries them again. We then see the Monkey Digimon Etemon. He sees the kids on his Network. Tokomon's Great Escape - Chapter 14 The kids arrive at Koromon village only to find it's Pagumon village. The Pagumon give the DD's food. Poyomon evolves to Tokomon. When the kids and Mon are asleep the Pagumon...er Diginap Tokomon and they take him to the Gazimon. Morning and the kids realise Toko is missing. Agumon finds Toko with a load of Koromon.They warn Agumon but it's too late the Gazimon arrive back and they attack. Agumon summons the others with his Pepper Breath against a waterfall to make smoke signals. Tai arrives first and Agumon evolves. Etemon arrives and starts to trash the place. He busts Agumon back to Rookie with his music. The kids escape but find a deadend. The wall has a sun symbol on it. It shrinks and becomes Tai's crest. The wall is gone so the kids continue. Tai pumps Agumon with food at the end of the book. A FEW QUOTES FROM THE BOOK Matt: TK did you wet the bed again TK: It was wet to begin with really! *Goma + Biyo in prison* Gomamon: Hey Mr Bakemon Did you know chocolate covered bananas are hight in fat. Bakemon: What? That's a lie! Gomamon: Sheesh ever heard of 'Live Healty' Biyomon: His cholesterol proberbly through the roof Bakemon: bah i'm fine...WAIT...will my figure suffer. *He goes too near the bars and they grabs him trash him and eat the bananas* Bakemon: That was cruel! Joe: Hoben Pon Dai Ni Bakemon: Wh-whats that? That sounds vaguely anti-evil. Patamon: Back of Devimon. I'm not as weak as you think I...I bite! *The kids get spouted out of Whamon* Tai: Thank God the hole we came out of was THAT one! Gazimon: You aren't singing now master? Etemon: What is that an insult? C'mere! Etemon: Don't interupt GENIUS, Dimwit! Moron! Dolt! ---- * 16. SkullGreymon While traveling in the desert, Joe's Tag reacts, leading the group into a Roman-like coliseum. There, they are trapped by Etemon and Greymon is forced to fight another Greymon. After Joe finds his Crest of Reliability, the group escapes, and Tai attempts to force Greymon to Digivolve. Greymon Digivolves into SkullGreymon and loses control of himself and attacks the others, who are unable to stop him. SkullGreymon eventually reverts to Koromon and apologizes for his behavior. *17. The Crest of Sincerity After getting lost in the desert, the group is taken aboard a ship traveling in the desert that is headed by Kokatorimon. Kokatorimon captures all the boys and petrifies their partners. Biyomon and Palmon Digivolve and defeat him, and his ship crashes into a giant cactus. The top of cactus then opens to reveal Mimi's Crest of Sincerity. *18. Piximon The group is attacked by a Kuwagamon and Tai fails to Digivolve Agumon. Piximon intervenes and saves them. He then offers the group training at his facility, and leads Agumon and Tai into a cave to understand more about themselves while the others do manual labor. When Matt finds his Crest of Friendship and Izzy finds his Crest of Knowledge, they are spotted and attacked by Tyrannomon. Tai and Agumon reappear just in time to defeat Tyrannomon. *19. Another Child, Prisoner of the Labyrinth The discovery of T.K.'s Crest of Hope reveals a cave engraved with Digi-code. Izzy receives an e-mail from Datamon asking for help from within a large upside down pyramid. Datamon promises them that if they free him, he will show them Sora's Crest. After he is freed, however, he escapes and kidnaps Sora. By then, the mastermind behind the plan is revealed: Taichi's sworn enemy Neo Saiba. *20. Courageous Digivolution, Metal Greymon After struggling with his own fear,Tai manages to rescue Sora. However, Neo has Dark Tyrannomon asborb Etemon's Dark Network to become Metal Tyrannomon. However, Greymon digivolves to Metal Greymon as the two cyborgs clash. The battle ends up opening a portal that transports both Tai and Agumon back to Tokyo. *21. Butter-Fly. Tai and Koromon spend a couple of hours in Tokyo and meet with Kari. They discover that Digimon are appearing randomly in the Real World and, after receiving a troubling message from Izzy, conclude that they must go back to the Digital World and help their friends. After Koromon Digivolves to Agumon to battle an shadowed Digimon, a portal opens and transports both of them back to the Digital World. *22. An Imp's scheme, DemiDevimon Tai and Agumon return to the Digital World to find Leomon with Bokomon and Neemon, the three relaying what has happened in the time (which is several weeks in DigiWorld time) they have been gone. He reveals that the entire group has separated and that DemiDevimon has tricked T.K. into becoming his "friend." T.K. realizes DemiDevimon's trickery after Agumon exposes him for a fraud. *23. Digivolution of Friendship, WereGarurumon Matt, Gabumon, Joe, and Gomamon are being forced to work at Digitamamon's diner to pay off a meal. DemiDevimon sets off a series of accidents that makes Matt question Joe's friendship. Matt overcomes his feeling when Joe is willing to sacrifice himself to save T.K. Matt's crest glows and Garurumon Digivolves to WereGarurumon and defeats Digitamamon. *24. Make a breakthrough, MegaKabuterimon |ShortSummary= Izzy is trapped in Vademon's pocket dimension and robbed of his curiosity. Tentomon eventually De-Digivolves to Pabumon, but manages to snap Izzy out of his trance. DemiDevimon attempts to buy Izzy's crest from Vademon, and in the confusion, Izzy recovers his crest and his curiosity. Kabuterimon then Digivolves to MegaKabuterimon and defeats Vademon. *25. A Sincere blooming, Lilymon Joe, Tai and their partners find Mimi being treated like a princess by a bunch of Gekomon and Otamamon so that she will sing and try to wake up ShogunGekomon. She has her friends locked in a dungeon when they try to trick her. However, Sora convinces her to sing. ShogunGekomon awakens and attacks the kids. MetalGreymon manages to defeat him and Mimi apologizes for her behavior. *26. Fight for Love, Garudamon The two groups reunite and managed to find Sora to her dismay. Sora tells them about the meanings of each of their crests, and how DemiDevimon told her that she had no love in her life and thus her crest would never glow. By then, Daemon reveals himself and easily defeats the Digimon. An injured Biyomon goes to help them and Sora's concern and love causes her crest to glow. Birdramon Digivolves into Garudamon and helps the group escape. --- * 27. Preparations, Daemon's scheme unvieled Gennai appears and tells them that there is an eighth DigiDestioned and that Daemon is planning to go to the Real World with an army of evil Digimon to find him/her. The kids infiltrate Daemon's castle in an attempt to stop him from opening a gate that will allow him access to the Real World, but fail when Gatomon animates a series of Gargolyemon *28. Have Hope, GrappLeomon's Fist The group travels to Gennai's home, where he unravels some secrets about the Digital World. When the kid return to the castle to open the gate, they battle with Dokugumon and the castle is destroyed. However, with Izzy's help with a mystery involving some strange cards, and Tai's refusal to give up the card of his Partner, they manage to open the gateway. *29. The Great Clash at Hikarigaoka!" The DigiDestined return to camp they were originally at, and then head to Highton View Terrace, to try and find the eighth child. There, a battle between Garudamon and Mammothmon helps them recall how they all witnessed a battle four years ago between two Digimon, and surmise that the eight child must have also saw the fight. *30. Rely on me, Zudomon The Digidestined have a series of misadventures trying to get back to their homes in Odaiba. Eventually they end up getting a ride who later accidentally pushes Izzy off a bridge. When Joe almost drowns saving him as MarineDevimon attacks, his crest glows and Ikkakumon Digivolves to Zudomon and defeats the evil Digimon. *31. Lookabout, Digimon Tokyo At long last, the DigiDestined return to their homes as they begin their search for the Eighth Child. But as the DigiDestined confront numerous Digimon, Gatomon crosses paths with Kari and wonders if she could be the eight child. *32. Neo, the Shibuya tragedy. As the DigiDestined continue their search, Matt and T.K., who are searching for Liollmon whom T.K just had a fight with, run into Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon, two servants of Daemon who are far more interested in having fun than carrying out their task. As a result, Neo has them destroyed and riling up the brothers in the process. *33. The Eighth Destined, Gatomon Wizardmon finds Kari's Digivice and brings Gatomon and Kari together. It is revealed that Kari is the eight DigiDestined and that Gatomon is her partner. Gatomon and Wizardmon decide to get Kari's crest from Daemon, but this only leads to Gatomon's capture and the apparent killing of Wizardmon. *34. Odaiba in a Crisis Erecting a barrier of fog around Odaiba, Daemon's army goes into full mess and they begin taking people from their homes and holding them prisoner as he forces Gatomon to confirm the Eighth Child. To stop the maddness, Kari gives herself so her friends would be spared. Meahwhile, Wizardmon reappears with Kari's crest in his possession. *35. Shine, Angewomon The DigiDestined are reunited and joined by Wizardmon as they head the top of the Fuji TV Station. When Daemon tries to attack, Wizardmon saves Kari and Gatomon, but at the cost of his own life. Gatomon Digivolves to Angewomon and defeats Daemon with the help of the combined powers of the others. *36. True Form, Daemon the King of Darkness An ancient DigiWorld prophecy comes true as Daemon returns in his true form. Angewomon, following the end of the prophecy, shoots Tai and Matt with her arrows, allowing Agumon and Gabumon to Warp Digivolve into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. *37. Fight for the Earth, WarGreymon and Metal Garurumon With the help of the entire team, and their Digivices, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon are able to defeat Daemon. However, the Digital world seems to appear in the Sky, and anything that touches it or the Digimon that seem to come out of it, freezes. After saving a plane, they realize that they must hold off on enjoying time with their families, and instead must return to the Digital world to save it once more. *38. Allias III, The Three Generals of the Mountain's Tyrant As the DigiDestined return to the Digital World, they learn of three humans: The Allias Three whose Digimon partners MetalSeadramon, GrandKuwagamon, and BlackWarGreymon are all mega level Digimon, and are more than a match for the DigiDestined. Furthermore, the three serve under Neo, who returned to the Digital World and devastated it. Piximon manages to save the children, although dying in the process. *39. Alias 1, Sigma and MetalSeadramon Meeting a mysterious girl named Rei, the Digidestined happen upon a small shack on the beach. As they enter, they fall into the trap of one of Sigma's minions, Scorpiomon. They eventually escape and defeat Scorpiomon, who is then destroyed by Metalseadramon. They try to escape by sea but are immediately stopped by MetalSeadramon. * 40. Whamon. Just as the kids are about to be destroyed by MetalSeadramon, Whamon comes to their rescue and they flee to the bottom of the ocean. Izzy realizes that WarGreymon's claw weapons, the "Dramon Destroyers", would be ideal in defeating MetalSeadramon. After escaping some Divermon, MetalSedramon catches up to them, and a battle begins. Agumon Warp Digivolves into WarGreymon but is nearly destoyed by MetalSeadramon. Whamon tries to help WarGreymon but is destroyed in the process. WarGreymon finally manages to defeat MetalSeadramon * 41. Alias 2, Mari and GrandKuwagamon After creating a memorial for their lost friends, The kids then go into a forest were Matt leaves the group after realizing that he isn't needed to protect T.K. anymore and everyone is changing but him. Making her move, Mari convinces Matt is that he needs to eliminate Tai if he ever wishes to be his own person. * 42. Rei, Destiny's Bonds Tension runs high as a fight breaks out between Matt and Tai as well as their respective partners. Suddenly, Rei's body is taken over by a strange entity, explaining why the children were chosen to save the DigiWorld in the first place. Matt leaves the group again. Mimi, who no longer wants to fight anymore, and Joe, who wants to protect Mimi, leave as well. *43. Encore, MetalEtemon and Orgemon Joe and Mimi rescue Ogremon who was injured when Woodmon attacked him. The others get inside of Mari's mansion with the help of two of his minons. *44. Farewell, MagnaAngemon *45. Alias 3, Rei's Secret Kari falls ill, and Tai becomes nearly hysterical in his attempts to help her, due to his past failure in keeping her safe after taking her out to play soccer while she was sick. Hideto attacks them with a mechanical city under his control, after tracking them through Izzy's constant access of the City's map, and the group is separated, under ground. *46. WarGreymon vs, BlackWarGreymon Kari recovers, and, along with Sora and T.K., begins searching for the others. They run into WaruMonzaemon, and Kari, now glowing with light, frees the Numemon he has enslaved, who then begin calling her "Queen Kari". *47. Tag Battle, Piedmon Joe goes off on his own to find Matt, leaving Mimi with their reinforcements. Angewomon and GrappLeomon face off against NeoDevimon and LadyDevimon. When Piedmon begins to approach the group, Tai tells Sora and T.K. to go off to try and locate the missing Digidestined while he stays behind to hold of Piedmon until they return. *48. Reunion Piedmon and WarGreymon battle, although WarGreymon is no match for him. Matt confronts his inner darkness, but breaks free with the help of Gabumon. Sora does as well, but breaks free with Matt and Joe's help. All of the DigiDestined but Mimi eventually reunite, and both WarGreymon, now restored to full strength by the Crest of Friendship, and MetalGarurumon prepare to battle Piedmon. However, Neo appears with his "ultimate partner": Machinedramon. *49. Neo vs. Taichi, all Digimon vs. Machinedramon *50. Despair, Daemon Rises again Although Neo is finally defeated, it is not enough to stop the complete destruction of the Digital World and everyone is forced to face the true mastermind of all the chaos: Daemon who modified the Crests so that he would feed off their energy and assume a super-mega form. The evil digimon destroys the Tags and Crests, before deleting the all the kids and Digimon. They realize that they have no need for the tags and crests, what they needed was inside all along, and the Digimon digivolve to their highest forms. Joining forces with Neo and the Alias III, the DigiDestined return to finish their fight with Daemon once and far all. * 51. Light vs. Darkness, Omegamon vs. Daemon After returning from their deleted state, the Digimon manage to defeat Daemon. He tries one last attack to destroy both worlds, but the power of the Digivices contains the blast. * 52. A New World, Farewell DigiDestined The DigiDestined are shown the beginning of the Digital World's rebirth, and prepare to spend the rest of their summer in the Digital World. However, Gennai informs them that the timeline has been restored, but there was a small window of opportunity to leave and they either had to leave quickly, or remain in the Digital World forever. After saying their tearful good-byes to their partners, the kids depart for home. Category:Fan fiction